russelfandomcom-20200213-history
New IBC-13 weekend lineup for comedies
January 7, 2017 The country’s third-ranked network, IBC-13, is opening the year 2017 with two new comedy sitcoms added to the strong line-up for their weekend primetime programming and focusing on light entertainment, ergo, comedies. (photo: Francis Magundayao (school uniform), Justin Ward (school uniform), Harold Rementilla (school uniform), Keith Cruz (school uniform), Raisa Dayrit (school uniform), Joyce Abestano (school uniform)): Like the original one featuring the Escalera brothers, IBC-13 and Secarats-produced sitcom Iskool Bukol, inspired by the original sitcom Iskul Bukol, will center around their lives of Escalera sisters, Jenny (Keith Cruz) and Anne (Joyce Abestano) and Kylie (Raisa Dayrit), in Diliman High School. “IBC-13 is really into comedies. So it’s about sports, dramas and light entertainment as IBC-13’s stated toward less “happy” and more drama programs made a huge surprise.,”Wilma V. Galvante, the head of IBC Entertainment TV Group, they started with the local adaptation of 2011 Korean drama Glory Jane, said Francisco Abuan, Jr., the owner and producer of Secarats Talent Management Services, then followed up with the top-rating afternoon school-themed drama High School Life. Now, IBC-13 will introduce another trend of high school entertainment with the launch of the newest sitcom, Iskool Bukol tonight, January 7. Another comedy sitcom Vic & Leen, which replace The Million Peso Money Drop tomorrow (Sunday, starring January 8). It can be attested in the range of entertainment genres that is being offered on IBC-13. Their programming offering the traditional quality drama and fantasy, game and reality shows, variety shows, action-packed sports (NBA and PBA), the weekend late primetime Tagalog movies and now IBC-13 regained the sitcom which Kapinoy Comedy pioneered. In preparation for its 40th anniversary of Iskul Bukol, the Escalera brothers, Professor Ungasis and Miss Tapia are some of the characters that made Iskul Bukol a household name in the ’80s and an instant hit when it premiered on IBC-13 in 1977. It was one of the longest-running sitcoms at all time which pioneered the situational comedies in the history of Philippine television was a top-rater during the late ‘70s and ‘80s. The movies were also made popular one with Iskul Bukol: The Movie in 1977, Iskul Bukol Fresmen in 1980, The Best of Iskul Bukol: The Movie in 1987 and Iskul Bukol 20 Years After (The Ungasis and Escaleras Adventure) in 2008 which Tito Sotto, Vic Sotto and Joey de Leon reunited for the comedy movie. The original Iskul Bukol became one of the longest-running sitcoms on Philiippine television, airing from 1977 to 1990. The top-rating sitcom centered on the wacky and funny side of campus life. For thirteen years, viewers followed the misadventures of Tito Sotto (who played Tito Escalera), Vic Sotto (as Vic Ungasis) and Joey de Leon (as Joey Escalera) in Wanbol University. It was spawned characters that have become household names like the terror teacher Miss Tapia (played by Mely Tagasa), cafeteria owner Mang Temi (Bing Angeles), and gay student Tonette Macho (Anthony Raquel). A sequel to Iskul Bukol entitled Back to Iskul Bukol aired from 1999 to 2000 and the re-imagining version of Iskul Bukol aired in 2011 (on TV5). From the makers of the original classic 80s sitcom Iskul Bukol now in a teenage style in high school as the much-awaited school-oriented sitcom, Iskool Bukol will be the first ever sitcom of IBC-13 partnered with Secarats Talent Management Services and inspired by the original sitcom Iskul Bukol that will be turned into a high school teen sitcom combining high school and comedy, featuring today's hottest female teen stars: the Runaway Princess Keith Cruz, the Comedienne Princess Raisa Dayrit and introducing Bida Best 2016 gorgeous second runner-up and the Teen Model Sweetheart Joyce Abestano. Joining Keith, Raisa and Joyce in the stellar cast of Iskool Bukol are Angelu de Leon, Bobby Andrews, Boom Labrusca, Desiree del Valle and Nova Villa, along with Francis Magundayao, Justin Ward and Harold Rementilla, along with Mr. Fu, Alodia Gosiengfiao, Fred Lo. The original sitcom made a comeback and this time, not in Wanbol University, but now in a much-awaited school-oriented sitcom that will be set in Diliman High School. Iskool Bukol centered on their lives of three high school classmate girls of the fictional Diliman High School: the ordinary high school teenager Jenny (Keith), an attractive and intelligent high school teenage girl Kylie (Raisa) and the cute and sassy high school girl Anne (Joyce), who are achieve to study for subject. Their academic high school friendship when Jenny's mother Leslie (Angelu de Leon) and Anne's father Anton (Bobby Andrews) are the Escalera family, while Kylie's father Luigi (Boom Labrusca) and her mother Maricar (Desiree del Valle) paired with Kylie as a high school teenager as they learn with Jenny and Anne in a valuable lesson despite the hilarious fun of friendship. “High school is a very popular (with teenagers)... our target audience are the fascination of high school classmates at the age of 12 to 19 years old and above, so we wanted to show the lighter side of their three girls because it educate them and as a teen sitcom will focus on a light and funny school-oriented storyline, it targets a teen audience: they portray life in a funny way. You see them in junior high school and senior high school as their high school classmates and then you see another side of them that’s fun,” Ms. Galvante said. Keith knows that the teen sitcom for high school teenagers. “I’m now so used in primetime soap operas, fantaseryes and variety shows. A refreshing return in a sitcom that aim to bring back the glory days of primetime comedies. Kapinoy comedy marks another sitcom for weekends.” With this partnership, IBC-13 considered that Secarats Talent Management Services (STMS) remained as the line producer. "Iba kasi yung characters nung Iskul Bukol original. Pag aral ng Iskul Bukol, sila ay Tito, Vic and Joey. At ngayon, may Iskool Bukol na, sila ay Keith, Raisa and Joyce ang tatlong high school classmate ang estudyante sa loob ng Diliman High School." The show will also be the high school teenage girl in her first acting job, which Abestano descrived as a “cute and sassy high school girl” while she remained popularity. "Originally, ang Iskul Bukol before ay Tuesday. At ngayon, my timeslot ang Iskool Bukol ay Saturday. Ako ang estudyante ng high school na mas maagang oras." Like other TV comedies that rely on a combination of location shooting and studio setups, the unique set of Iskool Bukul will be the studio set in Studio 5 of IBC in Broadcast City and the academic set in Diliman High School as the building for junior and senior level (one classroom with a school desks, libraries, bathroom, cafeteria and canteenas) as they featured in the high school teen sitcom every Saturday night in every episode. Build on the vacant set at the Broadcast City compound, the high school building will be the first in the sitcom “We’ve coordinated our teenagers in an effort to educate every Saturday so we can rest and at the same time devote several hours of regular school time after the taping -- it's a regular class on weekdays, much like high school... their tapings are only on Saturday so it’s their once a week,” Joyce said in vernacular. “There’s still in high school already study it should be for teens,” Ms. Galvante said, explaining the network’s aggressiveness when it comes to comedies and light entertainment in general. The school-oriented sitcom will also feature Tess Antonio, Aldred Gatchalian and Neil Coleta, and also part of the cast are Patrisha Samson, Zonia Mejia, Dexie Daulat, Aries Ace Espanola and Miguel David. It is under the direction of Bert de Leon and Nilyano Retna, and written by Kay Conlu-Brondial and Mary Lhuvirizz Martin. Vic & Leen is, of course, a romantic comedy about the officeman Vic (Victor Anastacio) and the sizzle heiress hottie girl Leen (Valeen Montenegro), who paired for love with their romantic relationship, He works in the office who determined as an officemate, while she does in the sizzle hot for love. Will Vic and Leen fall in love for relationship? Joining Victor and Valeen in the sitcom are Joey Paras, April Gustilo, Caloy Alde, Aiza Marquez, KC Montero, Rufa Mi, Tricia Santos, John James Uy, Chienna Filomeno and Julian Estrada. Iskool Bukol airs tonight, every Saturday starting January 7 at 7:45 p.m. after Express Balita Weekend; and Vic & Leen airs tomorrow, every Sunday, starting January 8 at 7:45 p.m. after Express Balita Weekend on IBC-13. ''Iskool Bukol The studio set *Wanbol University (''Iskul Bukol, 1977-1990) *Wanbol Univeristy (Back to Iskul Bukol, 1999-2000) *Diliman High School (Iskul Bukol, 2017-present) (Diliman High School: 2016) Taping for ''Iskool Bukol'' *November 30, 2016 (Episode 1) (with a first ever guest: Jane de Leon) (aired in January 7, 2017) *December 3, 2016 (Episode 1) (with a first ever guest: Jane de Leon) (aired in January 7, 2017) *December 18, 2016 (Episode 2) (with guest: Luis Gabriel Moreno) (aired in January 14, 2017) *December 21, 2016 (Episode 2) (with guest: Luis Gabriel Moreno) (aired in January 14, 2017) *December 22, 2016 (Episode 3) (with guest: Erika Mae Salas) (aired in January 21, 2017) *December 23, 2016 (Episode 3) (with guest: Erika Mae Salas) (aired in January 21, 2017) *December 27, 2016 (Episode 4) (with guest: Harvey Bautista) (aired in January 28, 2017) *December 28, 2016 (Episode 4) (with guest: Harvey Bautista) (aired in January 28, 2017) *January 3, 2017 (with Erich Gonzales and guest: John Bermundo) (Episode 5) (aired in February 4, 2017) *January 4, 2017 (with Erich Gonzales and guest: John Bermundo) (Episode 5) (aired in February 4, 2017) *January 7, 2017 (Episode 6) (with guest: Cherryz Mendoza and Rico dela Paz) (aired in February 11, 2017) *January 8, 2017 (Episode 6) (with guest: Cherryz Mendoza and Rico dela Paz) (aired in February 11, 2017) *January 14, 2017 (Episode 7) (with guest: Aljur Abrenica) (aired in February 18, 2017) *January 15, 2017 (Episode 7) (with guest: Aljur Abrenica) (aired in February 18, 2017) *January 28, 2017 (Episode 8) (with guest: Sarah Ortega) (aired in February 25, 2017) *January 29, 2017 (Episode 8) (with guest: Sarah Ortega) (aired in February 25, 2017) *February 4, 2017 (Episode 9) (with guest: Tito Sotto, Vic Sotto and Joey de Leon with Mely Tagasa) (aired in March 4, 2017) *February 5, 2017 (Episode 9) (with guest: Tito Sotto, Vic Sotto and Joey de Leon with Mely Tagasa) (aired in March 4, 2017) *February 18, 2017 (Episode 10) (with guest: Michael Tañeca) (aired in March 11, 2017) *February 19, 2017 (Episode 10) (with guest: Michael Tañeca) (aired in March 11, 2017) *February 25, 2017 (Episode 11) (with guest: Alyssa Angeles) (aired in March 18, 2017) *February 26, 2017 (Episode 11) (with guest: Alyssa Angeles) (aired in March 18, 2017) *March 1, 2017 (Episode 12) (with guest: Yves Yamio) (aired in March 25, 2017) *March 2, 2017 (Episode 12) (with guest: Yves Yamio) (aired in March 25, 2017) *March 13, 2017 (Episode 13) (with guest: Zaijian Jaranilla) (aired in April 1, 2017) *March 15, 2017 (Episode 13) (with guest: Zaijian Jaranilla) (aired in April 1, 2017) *March 24, 2017 (Episode 14) (with guest: Kristine Sablan) (aired in April 8, 2017) *March 25, 2017 (Episode 14) (with guest: Kristine Sablan) (aired in April 8, 2017) *April 4, 2017 (Episode 15) (with guest: Paulo Angeles) (aired in April 22, 2017) *April 5, 2017 (Episode 15) (with guest: Paulo Angeles) (aired in April 22, 2017) *April 11, 2017 (Episode 16) (with guest: Ella Cruz) (aired in April 29, 2017) *April 12, 2017 (Episode 16) (with guest: Ella Cruz) (aired in April 29, 2017) *April 17, 2017 (Episode 17) (with guest: Grae Fernandez) (aired in May 6, 2017) *April 18, 2017 (Episode 17) (with guest: Grae Fernandez) (aired in May 6, 2017) *April 24, 2017 (Episode 18) (with guest: Belle Mariano) (aired in May 13, 2017) *April 25, 2017 (Episode 18) (with guest: Belle Mariano) (aired in May 13, 2017) *May 2, 2017 (Episode 19) (with guest: Kyline Alcantara) (aired in May 20, 2017) *May 3, 2017 (Episode 19) (with guest: Kyline Alcantara) (aired in May 20, 2017) *May 10, 2017 (Episode 20) (with guest: Russiane Jandris Ilao) (aired in May 27, 2017) *May 11, 2017 (Episode 20) (with guest: Russiane Jandris Ilao) (aired in May 27, 2017) *May 15, 2017 (Episode 21) (with guest: Stephanie Bangcot) (aired in June 3, 2017) *May 16, 2017 (Episode 21) (with guest: Stephanie Bangcot) (aired in June 3, 2017) *May 22, 2017 (Episode 22) (with guest: Mavy Legaspi) (aired in June 10, 2017) *May 23, 2017 (Episode 22) (with guest: Mavy Legaspi) (aired in June 10, 2017) *June 1, 2017 (Episode 23) (with guest: Sarah Lahbati) (aired in June 17, 2017) *June 2, 2017 (Episode 23) (with guest: Sarah Lahbati) (aired in June 17, 2017) *June 5, 2017 (Episode 24) (with guest: Kobe Paras) (aired in June 24, 2017) *June 6, 2017 (Episode 24) (with guest: Kobe Paras) (aired in June 24, 2017) *June 13, 2017 (Episode 25) (with guest: Chacha Cañete) (aired in July 1, 2017) *June 14, 2017 (Episode 25) (with guest: Chacha Cañete) (aired in July 1, 2017) 'Joyce Abestano tapped in ''Joe D'Mango's Love Notes episode (The Joyce Abestano Story) (aired in March 25, 2017) (tapped in Signal Village National High School) *March 7, 2017 (with Joyce and Aljur) (around midnight) *March 8, 2017 (with Joyce, Stephanie and Justin) (Aljur and Coleen in office) *March 9, 2017 (with Joyce, Stephanie and Justin) (Aljur and Coleen in office) *March 10, 2017 (with Joyce, Stephanie and Justin) (Aljur and Coleen in office) (until 5PM) (Aljur and Coleen still taping at 5PM) *March 11, 2017 (with Joyce, Stephanie and Justin) (with Joyce, Aljur and Coleen) 'Joyce Abestano tapped in ''Joe D'Mango's Love Notes episode (My Daddy, My Teen Girl) (aired in June 17, 2017) *May 23, 2017 (Tonton, Candy and John around 10PM) *May 24, 2017 (Joyce and Zaijian with Tonton around 8AM/Tonton and Joyce around 11AM at lunch/Tonton and Joyce around 3:30PM for playing basketball/Tonton, Joyce and Dang around 6:45PM/Joyce, Tonton and Dang around 10AM) *May 25, 2017 (Tonton, Empress, Zaijian and Joyce around 8:30AM/Tonton, Zaijian and Joyce around 11:30AM/Joyce, Zaijian and Michael around 3:30PM/Tonton, Joyce and Dang around 7PM/Joyce and Tonton around 9PM/Tonton, Empress and Zaijian around 9:20PM) *May 26, 2017 (Joyce, Zaijian and Michael around 11:30AM/Joyce and Totnon around 3:30PM/Joyce, Tonton and Zaijian around 3:45PM/Joyce, Zaijian and Michael around 6PM/Joyce, Tonton and Dang around 6:30PM) *May 27, 2017 *May 28, 2017 *May 29, 2017